If I Never Knew You
by ADJL-Freakazoid
Summary: [Song Fic] Jake and Rose meet again. But they aren't really meant to be, are they? Togetherness might pull them apart, but their love is inseperable. [One Shot]


If I Never Knew You

**- One Shot –**

ADJL-Freakazoid

**A\N: Well, I was bored two hours ago and I typed this up. I've got a few minutes before bed, so I decided to upload this. It's four in the morning, mind you… Meh, well, this is a simple one-shot/song-fic/JakexRose thinger. Lolz… Um, this takes after The Hunted, the song is in quotes and italics… and yah… enjoy.**

* * *

Jake solemnly wandered the halls of MFMS. He was on his way to fifth period… and still the day went pretty smoothly. Professor Rotwood wasn't being an idiot, Trixie and Spud weren't so "into" saying stuff about Rose, and pretty much, it was like any other day... only, "she" wasn't around any more. "She" refers to Rose. That's right... "her"...

While Jake walked to fifth period toward the World History classroom, he pondered on the strangest thought.

'What if I try finding her?'

It sounded a little ridiculous actually...

I mean, how could you find her in around more than 100 more schools around New York? It seemed a little impossible, but it was the only way...

**o0o0o0o0o0o After school . . . o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Jake didn't bother waiting for Trixie and Spud to get out of the school and started to walk out the school.

Trixie saw Jake walk away and just stared awkwardly. But she knew how Rose meant to him; even if WAS "far out of her league".

Jake walked across the street solemnly; the same way he was across the hall.

He looked up and somehow thought he saw Rose on the other side of the street; where her new school was.

_"If I never knew you, If I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of how precious life can be..."_

Jake stared at her. She was talking to someone he didn't know. It obviously looked like a new friend to him.

_"And if I never held you. I would never have a clue, how at last I'd find in you; the missing part of me."_

He sighed, making his way to the other side of the street. Jake was now at the point when he was around a yard away from her.

_"In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies. I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes."_

Jake stood there, waiting for Rose to be alone.

Sure enough, the front of the school cleared up after several minutes and Jake took a deep breath, walking over to where Rose was. She was sitting on the sidewalk, all alone.

_"And I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through, lost forever... If I never knew you."_

"Rose?" Jake said a little tense.

She turned around and was now facing Jake, looking at him with a mix of somewhat different emotions; happiness, because she missed him; sadness, because she still remembered the truth about him; anger, because she didn't see him sooner; worry, because she didn't know what to say next; fear, because of the unspeakable actions or words Jake would say or do next.

_"If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real. Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true."_

"Listen... I'm sorry," Jake somehow said, sitting next to her.

"Why are you sorry?" Rose asked, confused.

"Because I didn't tell you sooner," He sighed.

_"I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through, lost forever... If I never knew you."_

"Jake... it's not your fault... We were both born like this... There's nothing we can do about it," Rose said.

The two were still sitting next to each other, but with awkward and worried silence. Rose broke it a few minutes later, though.

"Jake, look, I don't want to keep up with this anymore... we really can't be together," She said, a solemn look in her face.

_"I thought our love would be so beautiful. Somehow we'd make the whole world bright. I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong; all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night. But still my heart is saying we were right."_

"But... but why? We were meant for each other," Jake said.

"I'm sorry, but... we're really mortal enemies. If we keep up with our relationship, we might be in danger... And I don't want you to get hurt, Jake, please. I'd rather it be safe for both of us," Rose said.

Jake sighed the saddest sigh he'd ever did in his life.

"I guess," He said.

Rose looked over at Jake, both tried breaking a smile.

"May I have this last dance?" Jake asked, offering a hand in front of Rose.

She gladly accepted... and even without music, they felt it in their hearts and slowly danced around together, as if it were back in the fall dance...

_"Oh, if I never knew you. There's no moment I regret,  
if I never felt this love. Since the moment that we met, I would have no inkling of. If our time has gone too fast,  
how precious life can be... I've lived at last..."_

In the most sweetest way, the two held each other's hands and did a few twists, turns, and unspeakable slow-dance moves.

"Hey, at least we've been together at some time right?" Rose said, trying to lighten up.

Jake smiled, "Yeah... If I never knew you, I wouldn't know what I'd do."

_"I thought our love would be so beautiful. Somehow we'd make the whole world bright. I thought our love would be so beautiful. We'd turn the darkness into light and still my heart is saying we were right... we were right"_

"Neither would I," Rose said.

The two kept dancing like they never have before... and the longest time ever too... The sun had started setting after they have stopped and pulled apart, still holding hands.

Rose sighed, the look in her eyes showed how much she didn't want to leave.

"I'm really sorry if I'll never see you again, Jake," She said.

Jake sighed too, "It's alright... I guess it's for our own good..."

They both sighed simultaneously and locked eyes together. Tears filled both of their eyes, not wanting to leave each other.

"I... I love you, Jake," Rose said.

"I love you too, Rose," Jake said.

The two got closer to each other and slowly locked their lips together to make a passionate kiss form.

After they pulled apart, they both felt really good. Only, they started sighing sadly again... It was their first, but also their last, kiss.

For the last time in a while, they stopped sighing and said goodbye to each other.

They wrapped their arms around each other then pulled apart.

"I'll always love you, Jake," Rose said.

"I will too... and like you said, at least we've known each other," Jake said.

_"And if I never knew you... If I never knew you, I'd have lived my whole life through empty as the sky; never knowing why... lost forever... If I never knew you"_

"If I never knew you, I wouldn't know what I'd do," They said simultaneously.

After a long, heavy sigh, they turned away with misery and went their separate ways... and worlds...

This was a world of where good (the American Dragon) and evil (Huntsgirl) lied.

It was the end.

Their togetherness might be the end, but their love will always be inseparable...

**- End -

* * *

**

**A/N: Hope ya enjoyed it. Hehe, some of my friends want a sequel, but if ya want one, then include it in your review, if you please. ;)**

**More fic updates coming your way!**

♥'**s -- AF**


End file.
